A Certain Scientific Firestarter
by Shalltear
Summary: A lone girl finds herself taking on everything academy city has to offer however, she didn't expect that description to fit another lone girl. Maybe they could work together... If they weren't both so stubborn.
1. Acquaintances

A girl with short black hair wearing a certain school uniform walked out of a restaurant. Patting her belly and sighing contentedly, she made her way back to her dorms. She was enrolled in a very prestigious school and, as usual, she had lots of homework to do.

Before she could get on her way back home however, a shrill scream broke through her musings. Turning her head to the store across the street, she saw a man dragging a struggling kid into a silver SUV, pulling violently on the poor boy's arm. Her red eyes flashed in rage as she assessed the situation.

A robbery was taking place, and while Judgment was already on the scene along with some civilians and some students, they seemed to be occupied with the two other criminals. Turning her head back towards the robber clad in black, who was now attempting to shove the boy into the car, she ran up to him, blood boiling.

"Let the kid go," she threatened, fists clenched and eyes narrowed.

Startled by the sudden voice, his hold loosened and the boy kicked him in the shin before slipping away towards the safe arms of his mother down the street.

"Ouch!" he jumped and rubbed his leg "Damn brat get back he-"

He was cut off by a sudden blast of intense heat to his face, balding the side of his head and searing off his brows.

 _Nice and shiny_

The thief blinked rapidly, and the mixed expression of realization and terror that came across his face when he saw who had just blasted him almost made her laugh out loud, but she managed to keep herself in check.

Suddenly realizing his place on the food chain, he darted off towards the silver car, where the other two thugs were headed as well, having evaded Judgement for the time being.

Clicking her tongue in annoyance as the vehicle drove away, she sighed.

"Always gotta make things difficult," the brunette muttered to herself while running her hand through her bangs. Stuff like this happened way more frequently than it really had any reason to. "Might as well help 'em out a bit since I'm here..." she said in resignation.

She conjured a flame in her hand and cocked her arm back, throwing the fireball with the accuracy of a professional baseball player towards the vehicle that was now halfway down the block.

The red bullet sped after the car, illuminating the pavement underneath it, and causing the car's silver exterior to shine and warp as it closed in. The flame started off small and compact, but the farther it went, the larger and hotter it got, seemingly absorbing the oxygen in the air around it.

When it finally came into the contact with the SUV, it enveloped the vehicle in a brilliant crimson, melting the car trapped inside it and, miraculously, only singeing the criminals within.

The tires of the car popped due to the intensity of the heat, and the car slowly rolled to a stop. The flame around the car died down to nothing just as quickly as it had come. The car cooled quickly and the air around it was distorted, making those that looked on seem as though they were viewing through a cracked window.

As the criminals tried to get out, they found that their doors and seat belts were melted in place, trapping them inside a makeshift cage.

Dusting off her hands with a smirk, the girl turned around and saw six others staring at her in awe. Well four of them in awe, one of them was amused and the other was simply glaring at her. The two that weren't awestruck she'd recognized by their school uniforms.

The other two looked like students around her age, and the last pair was the boy and his mother.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" She asked while jogging up to the mother-son pair, furrowing her brow in concern.

The boy nodded excitedly, a toothy smile on his face. He unraveled himself from his mothers arms and threw himself at the girl, latching onto her leg.

"Thank you Onee-chan, you were so cool, I wanna be just like you when I grow up! I'm going to get so strong!" The boy exclaimed, looking up at her with admiration in his eyes.

"Yes miss, I don't think I can ever thank you enough for saving my son. Who knows what would have happened had you not been here," said the boys mother, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan, whats your name?!" the boy questioned, detaching himself from her leg and jumping up and down.

The girl laughed through her nose at his antics, patting his head softly to get him to settle down. "I am Yamashita Hikari, and I was just doing what I thought was right mam,"

She sighed in relief when a Judgement officer came to take a statement from the boy and his mother, and the four others that saw the fight made themselves known.

"Hikari-sama thank you for your help, however, you really should have left it to Judgement, we can't have your actions creating new vigilantes attempting to emulate you in Academy city," chastised Shirai Kuroko lightly, still glaring at Hikari.

She had her tawny hair tied into two long, curly pigtails by a red bow. She was wearing the same Tokiwadai middle school uniform, the only difference in attire being the Judgement armband on her bicep and the black straps on her thighs where she held the metal spikes used to subdue criminals.

"Now Kuroko, don't be so hard on Hikari, without her they may have gotten away." said one smirking Misaka Mikoto, a slightly mocking tone in her voice.

Hikari smiled wryly at the remark, turning her attention to the number 3.

She had short, chestnut hair, with a small clip in it designed to look like two little white flowers. Her eyes were the same shade of brown as her hair.

 _As if you would've let that happen..._

Brown and red eyes connected, both nodding their head in greeting.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko pouted, bringing Hikari out of her musings.

Misaka simply shrugged at her junior, smirk still in place.

"That _was_ pretty cool," a girl with blue eyes and long black hair with a small, white flower on the left side of her head said while walking up, nodding her approval.

The girl next to her was slightly shorter with short black hair, much like Hikari's own, and golden brown eyes. On her head was a headband made of artificial flowers.

The girl with the ring of flowers on her head simply stared at her with her brow furrowed, as if trying to place her.

"Yea, that was alright I guess, but if she hadn't gotten them I would've easily taken them out myself." Misaka boasted, flipping a coin in the air.

Hikari sent a glare Misaka's way, choosing to ignore her challenge for now.

"Hi, I am Saten Ruiko," said the girl with long black hair "and this is my friend Uiharu Kazari," she motioned to her headband wearing friend, whom still that look on her face.

Hikari turned "I'm Yamashita Hikari, and if you couldn't tell by my outfit, I go to school with Shirai-san" She smirked "and this walking battery," She nodded to Misaka.

"Says the glorified space heater." Misaka murmured angrily.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Hikari smiled innocently at the electromaster.

Sparks started to fly around Misaka's forehead.

Hikari leaned slightly closer to her, "Now, now, calm down Misaka-san, you know I'm only kidding," she patted her head condescendingly.

Misaka scowled at her and slapped her hand away, flushing slightly in annoyance. "Wha-" she started.

"Oh!" Uiharus eyebrows shot up in surprise "I didn't recognize you at first, but to think I'd meet two in one day!" She pointed back and forth between Misaka and Hikari, eyes wide and grinning brightly.

Saten raised a single brow and crossed her arms" Two in a day? What do you mean Uiharu?" she questioned the girl who was now bouncing on her feet in excitement.

"Oooooh, Saten-san! Don't you see, this is Tokiwadai's second level 5, the number 4 Pyrokinesist, Yamashita Hikari!" she exclaimed before glancing nervously at Hikari "...you are her right?"

She chuckled while awkwardly rubbing the back of her head "Yup, that's me."

She really just wanted to go home at this point. Her homework wasn't going to do itself, and she wasn't really comfortable with all this attention, seeing as some reporters were starting to arrive.

She glanced to her left and blinked as she saw Kuroko teleport in with the criminals cuffed, their noses touching the pavement. She didn't even notice her leave.

"Well, I guess it does make my job easier." Kuroko mumbled to herself, shooting a glare at Hikari yet again. She took her foot off the criminals back as other Judgement officers came to take them into custody.

Turning her eyes back to the new girls she noticed Saten eyeing her hesitantly. She didn't question it though and just smiled apologetically "While I'd love to get to know you two better, I really gotta go now. Places to be, people to see and all that..." she trailed off awkwardly while walking backwards.

Groaning internally at the thought of all the homework she had to do, she waved at the girls before turning her back to her new acquaintances, certain that this wouldn't be the last she saw of them.


	2. Hungry Library

Hikari walked into her room, her stomach growling. It had only been about five hours since the bank robbery, and her meal just before it but she was hungry again.

She ended up going to the library to read for a while instead of coming directly home to finish her homework. ' _Procrastination Master' that, should be my new title_ she thought while walking into the kitchen. She noticed the glare Kuroko was sending her back at the bank, she'd have to be blind not to.

 _I wish she'd just be straight with me instead of being so freakin' passive aggressive every time I see her._ Looking through her cupboards and fridge for a moment she decided on warming up some pizza rolls with her ability, and proceeded over to her bed, discarding that train of thought.

She flopped down on her back and ate an entire roll in one bite, head hanging off the foot of the bed. She glanced at the clock while she chewed. _Its only 8'o'clock. Tomorrow is Saturday... so no school... guess I'll watch some anime._

Finishing off her pizza rolls, she got up to get the remote on her nightstand and turned on the T.V. There weren't many good shows on tonight. A show about three freeloaders and their 'odd jobs', another anime she'd already seen with the same eight episodes in a row, that pissed her off, and a newer one featuring some bald 20-something year old guy who is insanely overpowered.

She rolled onto her stomach on the bed and decided to watch the newer one, just because she hadn't seen it.

Halfway through the first episode, her roommate came home.

"Welcome back." she said without taking her eyes off the screen.

The other girl hummed in response.

She heard the sound of a drawer opening behind her. Glancing back she noticed the girl going into the bathroom. Shrugging she went back to watching her show.

Fifteen minutes later the bathroom door slammed open, revealing a starry-eyed girl with still wet hair, dressed in a black onesie.

"Jeez... do you have to be so loud? I'm trying to watch something here," Hikari said, glaring at the girl.

"Ahhh... sorry, sorry, I forgot how seriously you take your anime," the blonde said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever... what were you doing out so late anyway Misaki? You usually get back here before me," she questioned.

"Oh, you know... this and that." Shokuhou responded airily.

Annoyed with her vagueness, she huffed turning to the back to the T.V., ignoring the girl who simply chuckled at her friends impatience.

"Really though, I did learn a few things that might interest you," she started "But I don't know if I should tell you... maybe if you made it worth my while" she finished slyly.

She glanced back at the blonde quickly before turning back to the T.V "...Alright fine, i'll buy you something sweet the next time I go to the store, so out with it." she responded coolly.

Misaki clapped happily before continuing "Well, it seems like some interesting new people have made their way into Academy city, they're searching for something though I'm not sure what exactly," she revealed.

"Oh? And that's all you know?" she looked at the girl with a brow raised "That's so vague, hell it could be a family searching for one specific ice-cream stand," she continued sarcastically.

The blonde pouted at her "Well obviously I told you for a reason. Considering your penchant for getting into trouble, I just thought i'd warn you to be on the lookout for more suspicious types around the city lately."

"Hmmm..." she filed it away before continuing "How did you find that out anyway?"

"Ahhh... well, one of these people decided to try and squeeze information out of a cute little follower of mine," she explained, fists clenched "And when she came back, I took a walk around her mind and learned about her being threatened." she finished, her tone scathing.

Hikari smiled at the girl, _Despite what people say about her, she really does care about those around her..._

"Thanks for the warning Misaki, I'll be sure to lookout for anyone asking about that ice-cream stand." she said wryly "Now enough of that, do you want to watch this show? It's not like you're going to be doing anything now anyway."

"Ehhhh, okay... but I might fall asleep before its over," she hesitated before continuing "...Do you mind if I see what I missed during this episode, Hikari?"

she rubbed her forehead before she responded "... sure, but just that okay?"

Before she could think twice about it, the Queen Bee of Tokiwadai took out the remote, pointed it at the Pyrokinesists head, and clicked.

A slight tingle entered her head as the blonde looked for the right memory. Avoiding those she wasn't given permission to see, she found the anime currently on.

"Ooooh, this is pretty good," she exclaimed when finished, one had coming up to her mouth in surprise. Rolling onto her stomach to watch the guy dodge around a bunch of mole people.

Hikari blinked, and turned her attention back to the show, the tingle fading.

She trusted Shokuhou enough to let her into her head. Despite not knowing each other for that long, they'd gotten to know each other on nights like this. Admittedly, when they first found out they were roommates they were hesitant, but they eventually found that they had a lot in common. Especially when Hikari found out about Misaki's secret love for anime.

Despite getting along so well, Hikari never really understood why the other girl had so many followers. She figured it was some psychological need for acceptance, but she wasn't educated enough to continue seriously entertaining that idea. If anything, Misaki knew more about it than her.

Eventually their bonding session came to an end as Hikari felt her eyelids getting heavier, she turned to her friend and said goodnight, before curling under her covers and falling asleep.

* * *

Rolling onto her back she groaned and threw her hand over her eyes, searching around for her phone and clicked the home button, turning off the irritating alarm that never failed to wake her up at 6.

 _I didn't think i'd ever hate that song, but I guess waking up to it everyday changes that, huh._ She glanced over to the other bed and saw that Misaki was wrapped up in her covers, blanket covering her nose as she slept soundly.

Grudgingly, she knew she had a routine to keep, so she got ready for her morning exercise. Getting changed quietly, she put on her shoes, shorts, and tank top and went for a run.

Hitting the street, she heard the squeak of her shoes against the sidewalk. It was a cold and silent morning in Academy city, with only the whirring of the cleanup bots to keep her company. After four laps around the school she decided to head back.

Panting slightly she walked into her dorm, her sweat making her shirt cling to her armpits, chaffing her slightly. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

She looked around the room to see that Misaki was gone, and it had been an hour and a half since she'd left. Tokiwadai was really big.

Hikari walked over to her dresser to get some clothes for a shower. Afterwards she decided to do the homework she'd been putting off for too long.

By the time she'd finished, it was already 11. _Welp, don't really feel like being cooped in here all day... Maybe the city has something interesting in it._

She got up and headed out, deciding that the Academy City never failed to find ways to entertain her.

She walked around the city for a few hours, just listening to the chatter of the now busy streets. She overheard some interesting things about a 'level upper' and some other disconcerting rumors about a le-

Suddenly, Hikari was tackled by a blur of white, blue and gold. She fell backwards on the pavement, a sheet of silver blocking her vision. She felt something soft and warm laying on her stomach. Leaning up on her elbows and shifting the hair from her vision, she looked down at the squishy thing.

She saw that the blur turned out to be a small girl around her age, with shining silver hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a white nuns habit with gold trim that was, oddly enough, being held together by large gold safety pins.

The small girl had her face in Hikari's abs, and was clutching her shirt. She looked up, eyes pleading and said "Feed meeee!"

Hikari opened her mouth and closed it a few times it like a fish out of water.

* * *

Arriving in the diner, Hikari took a seat across from the green eyed nun, picking up her menu she questioned "So, may I get the name of the nun who ran into me and begged me for food?"

The silver haired girl looked up from her menu in surprise, like she forgot there was another person in the booth, before responding "My name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum. Touma went out so he couldn't feed me, so thank you for the free food kind person!" she smiled a cheeky kind of smile.

 _What is she, a dog?_ Hikari thought, smirking slightly. "Well Index Library Prohibition-chan, were you just planning on running around and tackling anyone that you thought could feed you?"

Index glared at her before responding, "If you must know, I just happened to be running because I thought I saw someone I really didn't want to see."

"Hmmm..." She hummed thoughtfully "I didn't expect a nun to be involved in any questionable activities" she said with her head on her palm as the waiter walked up.

While Hikari got a small ham and cheese sub, Index ordered one of everything on the menu, Making her question if this girl could really eat that much food. She didn't complain though, she had enough money from the stipend she got for attending Tokiwadai.

After the waiter left she said "I'm not a nun yet, and I wasn't involved in any 'questionable activities'" she made air quotes, pouting slightly "it just so happens that they want something I have." she explained.

Hikari shrugged off her vagueness for now, planning to ask again later "Well, if you need any help getting away from these guys I'm free today, and you seem like a decent enough person, so I can protect you until your friend gets out of school" She thought for a moment "When does he get out anyway?"

The nun tapped a finger on her chin before responding "He should be out soon... He might be on his way home right now... Actually..." she trailed off while rubbing the back of her head "... I really don't remember when he gets out." she revealed, chuckling sheepishly.

Hikari just blinked at the girl.

She inhaled slowly and released the breath before responding.

"Well, just take me to where he lives and I'll stay with you until he gets out of school." she just assumed the girl lived with this guy, she could barely function on her own after all.

"Okay! But after we eat." she finished seriously as the waiter returned with their food.

Hikari watched in awe as the tiny girl consumed everything edible in front of her like it was the last meal she'd ever have.


End file.
